


Erik Lensherr: Steel Magnate

by hyunbiased



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunbiased/pseuds/hyunbiased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feposted from ff.net in 2011</p>
<p>Erik Lensherr is a super wealthy industrialist in the early 1900s. That doesn't mean that he and his family don't have issues like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Lensherr: Steel Magnate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU about the Lensherr family in the early 1900s (I wrote it as 1903). I tried to get everyone into a role that suited them. If you have any historical questions, feel free to ask me! This has been kicking around my brain since we did a unit on Andrew Carnegie in junior year US History. I am finally going to start putting stuff up.

"Everyone," Erik Lensherr, founder of Superior Steel and the second richest man in the United States, said to his gathered family, "We will be spending the summer in New York City. Of course, Anya and Steven are already there and Lorna and Alexander will be staying in the New Mexico Territory, but the rest of us will take up temporary residence there."

They had all just finished their supper and dessert, a multi-course affair as usual. They footmen had just cleared the tables of dishes and the butler, Mr. Wyngarde, was waiting by the door. The intricately carved table was so large that it easily seated the entire family, and could be extended even further for entertaining. The paintings on the wall varied between majestic portraits of family members and beautiful scenes from mythology.

Everyone began talking excitedly, for they had all, with the exception of little Luna, been to the city many times before, but never for such an extended period of time.

"Father," Pietro asked, "Why are we going to New York?"

"I have a large business deal I would like to handle personally, as well as several matters to discuss with Senator Summers, who will be there for the first month. I am bringing the rest of you along because I think we all need a change in scenery, as much as I love Pennsylvania."

A chorus of agreement greeted the last statement.

"Grandfather, will we be staying near Aunt Anya and Uncle Steven?" William asked quietly.

"Well, your Aunt Anya may be busy with one of her investigations, but Captain Rogers and the children should be around. Our building is actually near to where their apartment is. Also, I checked, and your friend Katherine will be in the city all summer as well," Erik added, smiling softly as he saw his two teenage grandsons grin at each other over the news. He fully approved of their friendship with the beautiful daughter of the country's most powerful publishing tycoon.

He saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly, so Erik said "Well then, go pack!" and his family quickly obeyed.

≈ψ≈

Billy and Tommy, as they were to everyone except their grandfather, hurried back to their rooms. Mrs. Kaplan was waiting for Billy in his large room; several of his necessities were already packed in a large wooden trunk set up at the foot of his bed. She had been his nurse and confidant since he was a baby, and her husband was his tutor. He considered them and their two sons to practically be members of his family, even if no one else in his real family did.

"Are you excited, Billy? The only other times you've been to the city have been to visit your Aunt and Uncle or to catch a ship to Europe to see your grandparents," Mrs. Kaplan remarked as she folded up a few clean shirts to add to the trunk.

She was referring to when the whole Lensherr-Vision-Rogers, and occasionally part of the Summers, family made a trip every other year to the Lensherr's native Transia to visit Django and Marya Maximoff. Erik's parents had died from old age some time ago, so even though the Maximoffs were not related by blood, they were among the closest friends of Magda Lensherr, and after she had died in childbirth had looked after Anya, Pietro, and Wanda while a nearly penniless Erik had set off to the states to make his fortune. They were considered as a second set of parents to the three in their care, and grandparents to their children.

"Very much so Mrs. Kaplan. Will you and your family be coming along?" Billy asked as he finally freed himself from his formal dinner jacket. Grandfather insisted that everyone dress formally for the evening meal. Billy didn't like wearing his stiff formal clothing every evening, but it did look nice when everyone was dressed up. His twin Tommy, on the other hand, despised formal clothing and probably had already changed into the workmen's clothes he somehow kept acquiring.

"Indeed we will come along!" Mrs. Kaplan replied. "Your grandfather has set up housing and transportation for nearly all of the help and their families. You'll still have to continue your studies while in the big city!" Mrs. Kaplan chided, only half serious. He gave her a mock glare and they finished packing together.

≈ψ≈

Wanda Vision walked over to her husband, Professor Simon Vision, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Darling, are you all ready for tomorrow?" she asked after he turned from looking over a book and kissed her cheek.

"Yes Wanda dearest. Everything is ready. How are the boys?" he asked as he placed the book on his perfectly organized wooden desk. Their room was perfectly organized as well, but felt cozy due to the wall hangings and draperies that Wanda had placed around. Her husband was not used to luxury, so she tried her best to make him feel at ease at least in their room.

"Billy and Mrs. Kaplan are finished, but when I went in to see Tommy all of his things were all over. I was just on my way to help him get sorted," she replied with a shake of her head.

"It is no surprise that he was never able to keep a nurse for longer than a month or two. At least Billy is easier to handle," Simon commented and brushed a stray lock of dark brown hair out of her face. She in turn cupped a hand over the bright red hair at the base of his head. His gaze softened and he began to lean down to kiss her when a rapid tapping noise interrupted them. They reluctantly pulled slightly back and answered together "Yes?"

Tommy opened the door and bounced on the balls of his feet while he talked. "Uh, Mama, Papa, I seem to have-er-misplaced my traveling clothes."

Both of them sighed. With a quick conversation of glances, Wanda took her son's hand and headed two doors down the hall towards Billy's room. "Perhaps we can convince your brother to lend you his old pair. They should still fit both of you; he just got a new set because he likes the cut of the jacket better."

"Sorry, Mama," Tommy replied, looking down in embarrassment.

She smiled wearily but fondly down at the slightly younger of her two sons. He was so like her own twin, even in appearance, that it astounded her sometimes. She often felt more like Billy of the two, although she had ended up spending more time raising Tommy due to his lack of long-term nurses. She often felt both lucky and unlucky for finding the Kaplans, because they really helped with Billy when she was busy with Tommy, but she felt as if she didn't know her other son as well as she should.

The sound of gentle laughter drifted into the hallway as Wanda and Tommy approached Billy's door. When they came into view, they saw Billy giving one of the Kaplan boys a piggy-back ride around his room, carefully dodging the expensive and tasteful furniture, while Mrs. Kaplan, Mr. Kaplan, and their other son looked on with fond smiles. Wanda felt a twinge of pain at how comfortable Billy looked with the Kaplans. He was always at least slightly on guard around their family.

She knocked on the door gently and everyone turned to look at her and Tommy. Wanda sadly observed how Billy quickly set the boy down and assumed a more formal air. The Kaplans all began to stand up from the couch they had been lounging on.

"Oh, don't bother to get up. We'll just be a moment. Tommy seems to have misplaced his travel clothes and we were wondering if we could borrow Billy's old set," Wanda asked, careful to keep a calm smile on her face to put everyone at ease.

"You lost something again, Tommy?" Billy asked exasperatedly, but not in bad humor. Wanda nearly grinned at the familiarity present in his voice. "I'll help you this time, but don't count on it again!" He scolded nearly playfully, everyone knowing that he would end up lending many more things to Tommy in the future.

Mrs. Kaplan made a move to get up and head towards the armoire, but Billy waved her back and got the clothes himself. He handed them to Tommy with a fake annoyed expression and then shifted his gaze to his mother, as always a slightly hopeful expression on his face when he looked at her.

She gave him a softer smile and gently fixed his dark red tie. "Thank you, Billy," she said and her heart warmed at the thankfulness and admiration clear in his face. Even though they were somewhat distant, Billy had always been completely devoted to her. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning and addressing Tommy "Now let us see if we can't sort out your mess of a bedroom!"

≈ψ≈

As she was momentarily free from looking after Luna because Pietro had scooped up his five year old daughter and was telling her all about the city, Crystal took a moment to look up at the immense mansion on the hill that they were leaving. As a member of the British nobility, she was used to a well-off lifestyle, but marrying into the Lensherrs had exposed her to a level of luxury she had never encountered before.

Each of the families had a portion of rooms to themselves, including sleeping quarters and a common area. Even Alex and Lorna Summers and Steve and Anya Rogers had areas in case of a visit. From what Crystal gathered, where they would be staying in New York would have a similar arrangement, with each family having a floor of the building and the help occupying the lower levels.

She glanced at her little family before looking at the dark and imposing mansion again, this time with irritation. The row of six carriages were waiting and all the rest of the household was in the courtyard, but still the Visions had not appeared, with the exception of their youngest son, Billy, who had been one of the first to arrive with his nurse and her family.

Although he was widely regarded as a professor and author, Simon Vision was not wealthy. Erik had invited him often for parties due to his engaging company and Wanda had fallen deeply in love with him at a very young age. Because Erik was a romantic, he gave them his blessing to wed. Much to Erik's chagrin; however, Simon continually turning down Erik's offers of lodging and money in favor of living happily with Wanda in his humble house near the University of Pennsylvania. All that had changed when they discovered Wanda was pregnant. Both had wanted children for a long while, but Simon had always thought he was sterile. The miracle had caused the already doting husband to quickly accept Erik's offer and move into the mansion. Simon then relented and sold his house so his sons could be raised in the best surroundings possible.

Crystal had no doubt that it was the other son of the Visions' who was the reason everyone was late. Tommy was very much like her own husband, who would have been late today, as well as a mess in general, if she did not occasionally strictly take charge. Both Simon and Wanda doted on their children, and she had no doubt that they were now scrambling to pack for Tommy because they had let him take time off earlier.

Within a few minutes, the three arrived in the courtyard with the porter, Mr. Toynbee, struggling with Tommy's trunk. Both of the parents looked rather flustered, while Tommy looked completely at ease. Crystal suppressed an un-ladylike snort at her correct prediction. Somehow, the traveling clothes that suited his twin Billy seemed out of place and ill-fitting on Tommy. The entire group entered the black carriages and soon set off for the nearest railway station and the city beyond it.

≈ψ≈

As soon as they got out of the carriage, Luna squirmed in Daddy's arms until he put her down and grabbed her hand instead. She looked eagerly around the railroad station, hoping to see their train. But there were so many trains! Which one was the one they were going to ride in?

As if sensing her confusion, Daddy leaned down and pointed out the train. Luna grinned in excitement; it was the prettiest one! All of the others were dusty and plain, but theirs was shiny and had some fancy metal bits on the engine. And the cars were shiny too!

She couldn't wait to get on, but when she pulled at Daddy's hand he didn't move.

"We'll get on, baby," he reassured. "We just have to wait a few minutes for the grown-ups to do some things." Luna pouted slightly but stayed where she was and looked up at all the people bustling around her. The whistle of a train on the other side of the platform sounded and a huge cloud of steam came out of the top. The noise increased with the men in uniforms yelling at each other and the machinery starting to move.

After what seemed like forever, Daddy's much bigger hand tightened around hers. "We're getting on now. May I carry you, because the steps are so big?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied, practically bouncing in excitement. He leaned down and scooped her up, causing her to giggle as always. He kissed her nose, causing her to laugh again. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"We're going, baby. I'm just waiting for Mommy."

"Oh. She should hurry up. There she is!" Luna pointed over Daddy's shoulder at the beautiful woman in a tan cloak.

Sure enough, Mommy came over to them. "Look at you two playing around! You'd better calm down for the ride," she greeted and fixed one of Luna's many blonde braids.

"We're all here, let's go!" Luna cried bouncing up and down in her Daddy's arms.

"Off we go then," Daddy said and carried them towards the prettiest car. He climbed in with her, and then helped Mommy in. They walked down a little corridor with some sliding doors on one side. She looked out the windows on the other side and saw all the people scurrying around the platform.

She looked in one open door and called out "Hi Billy! Hi Tommy! Hi Aunt Wanda! Hi Uncle Simon!" and waved.

"Hello, Luna," they answered and waved.

"Are you excited for your first train trip?" Billy asked. She loved both of her cousins; although they both played with her like she was a boy.

"She most certainly is!" Daddy answered as Luna started squirming in his arms again. She looked all the way down at the red carpet on the floor and wanted to be down there. "Baby, if I put you down, promise not to run off?"

"I promise, Daddy," she said and he set her down and grabbed her hand again. Her new shiny black boots sunk into the thick carpet.

"Have a good trip everyone," Daddy told the others. They repeated the sentiment and he led Luna and Mommy to the next door. Before she even asked, Daddy picked her up and put her on one of the big cushy seats by the window.

"Now Luna, your Grandpa will be sitting with us, so you have to be on your good behavior." Daddy said and tapped her lightly on the nose. Mommy tugged on Daddy's arm and he turned away from Luna to put a bag in the rack above the seat.

"I will, Daddy," she promised, and soon enough, Grandpa came through the door. He was so tall and dignified that he sometimes scared Luna, but she always remembered when he snuck her some extra sweets last Hanukkah.

"Hello Father" Daddy and Mommy said together, still standing.

"Hi Grandpa!" Luna greeted.

"Hello everyone," he answered and took the seat directly across from Luna. Daddy took the seat next to her, and Mommy sat next to Grandpa.

"Are you excited for the ride, Luna?" Grandpa asked kindly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, but remembered what Daddy said and sat still.

Grandpa smiled at her. The train lurched and started moving forward. Luna craned her neck and looked out of the window. There were so many buildings! They were all so small! Not at all like their house in the country. Within minutes she was drifting asleep on Daddy's lap.

≈ψ≈

Pietro brushed his hand over his daughter's fine blonde hair. "She tired herself out by being so excited," he murmured.

When he had first become a father, everyone, himself included, was astonished at how well he adapted to caring for a little girl. Sure, he still had moments of selfishness that drove nearly everyone mad, but they were decreasing in frequency. His often troubled marriage had mellowed with the addition of Luna, although at the moment he and Crystal were on icy terms again.

He couldn't help but be reminded of his own childhood when he saw his nephew Billy's complete devotion to Wanda. When he had first seen his father after seven years of being raised by the Maximoffs, and never having met his mother, he had been completely devoted to him. He supposed that the relative absence of a parent caused children to be extremely dedicated to the absent parent.

He glanced over at his father. The imposing man had a book written in German on his lap, but he was talking softly with Crystal, so as not to wake Luna. He seemed to be inquiring about the health of her sister, who was recently crowned the Queen of England. Crystal responded perfectly politely. She had just returned from a stay in England, as the American climate did not seem to be agreeing with her. She would soon be making another trip.

"Will Miss Darkholme and her daughter be in New York?" Crystal asked with a nearly sly expression on her face. Her already high status caused her to be more at ease with Erik than almost anyone.

"She is expected to be there, yes," Erik replied and a hint of blush colored his cheeks. The Southern gentlewoman was a striking beauty and she and Erik had a long and intimate friendship. Pietro expected her to become his father's third wife very soon. Her adopted daughter, Anna Marie was also very beautiful and much of society had speculated about her and Pietro several years ago, but they could not stand each other.

"Well, is anyone going to be out at Newport this year?" Crystal asked.

"The city seems like the place to entertain this year. Although many families are considering building new mansions in Newport; I will have to look into that." Erik replied. He liked to keep up with society trends.

Luna stirred so Pietro softly sang the first line of a Transian lullaby to her and she settled down again for the rest of the ride.

≈ψ≈


End file.
